Tess Vargas
Tess Vargas est l'un des principaux personnages de Beauty and the Beast. Elle est détective pour la section des crimes de la police New Yorkaise où elle travaille avec Catherine Chandler, sa meilleure amie. Elle a la réputation d'être intelligente et une détective tenace. Dans la saison 3, elle devient le Capitaine de la police. Biographie Jeunesse Tess a cinq frères. Selon elle, deux de ses cinq frères ont rencontrés leur femmes dans les forces de l'ordre. Elle a également été forcée de travailler avec le Détective Wolansky, pendant deux ans. Après la fin de son partenariat avec Wolansky, Tess a obtenue une nouvelle partenaire, Catherine Chandler. Saison Une Dans l'épisode Pilot, Tess et Catherine enquête sur leur meurtre d'Ashley Webster. Au cours de l'enquête, trois personnes meurent dans une station de métro et l'un des frères de Tess retrouve le portable de Catherine sur la scène de crime. Lorsqu'elle rend le téléphone à Catherine, elle lui dit qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle et sur le fait que Catherine mène des perquisitions toute seule et qu'elle passe des coups de fils en douce. Vers la fin de l'année 2012, Tess devient troublé par l’attitude de Cathy. Elle a le pressentiment que cette-dernière lui cache quelque chose, surtout depuis que Catherine passe des appels secrets et à tendance à partir en plein milieu des enquêtes. Elle garde ce sentiment pour elle pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcé de se confronter à Catherine après qu'elle ait désobéi à Joe provoquant sa suspension et que Tess soit assignée aux taches de bureaux. Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, Catherine réussi à élucider le crime du juge Hanson, ce qui leur permet de retrouver leur travail. Tess démarre une liaison avec Joe, son patron, qui est marié. Lorsque Catherine lui demande des conseils sur qui elle pourrait prendre avec elle pour le mariage de son père, Tess révèle qu'elle est allée au mariage d'un de ses frères accompagnée de Joe. Personnalité Tess est une personne facile à vivre et indulgente. Cependant, elle peut avoir un côté très sarcastique, directe et franche, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de parler avec des criminels et des suspects. Tess est une très bon détective car elle voit les choses soit en noir, soit en blanc, ce qui fait d'elle une détective redoutable. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle fera la rencontre de Vincent, elle apprendra à voir les choses différemment. Apparence Tess est de grande taille, avec une peau brune et des cheveux châtains. Elle porte tout le temps des jeans accompagné d'un haut simple et d'une veste. Relations Joe Bishop Tess et Joe ont eu une liaison amoureuse secrète durant la saison une. Cette relation pris fin lorsque Joe perdit la direction du poste de police. J.T. Forbes La première fois que J.T rencontre Tess, il reste sans voix devant elle et au cours des épisodes, il va progressivement tomber amoureux d'elle. Durant "Marché de dupes" '', Tess échappe au dîner de Thanksgiving organisé par sa famille et elle reste avec J.T. pour découvrir qui ordonne à Vincent de tuer les autres bêtes. Tess révèle qu'elle est célibataire car les hommes n'aiment pas les filles intimidantes. J.T finit par l'embrasser. The first time J.T meet Tess he was speechless about her and during the season he slowly started to fall for her, during Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Tess skips out on Family Thanksgivimg dinner to hang out with J.T at his place, going through why men don't like her for being intimidating and not very girl like J.T admits his feelings by kissing her. Dans "La confusion des sentiments",'' JT envoie des fleurs et des chocolats à Tess, ne sachant pas les fleurs étaient de JT, elle pense que quelqu'un la taquine car Catherine et elle sont des femmes et qu'elles ont résolu moins d'affaires que les binômes masculin. A la fin de l'épisode, J.T et Tess se retrouvent dans une chambre d'hôtel. Dans "''Des hommes d'influence", ''J.T confronte Tess sur leur nuit passé ensemble et sur le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté au milieu de la nuit. Tess répond alors qu'il est la dernière personne dans le monde avec qui elle se serait vu car il n'est pas son type mais qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'en va, elle pense a lui. Elle fini par l'embrasser. Galerie 1220996 1369224354143 full.jpg Apparitions Catégorie:Police Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Humain